Jurassic Park: The Story Retold
by Rebellious JPlover
Summary: Nedry was stopped, but there's another hacker in the park, who ruins the code beyond repair. After the park shutdown, Alan, Ellie, and Ian agree that a second tour is in order, due the sabotage. After a quick clean-up of the park, the second tour goes on, and a contract is signed. *Paused until further notice*
1. Before the Beginning

This fanfiction, as stated in my summary, follows the plot of the first movie, but with lots of twists. I also include lots of OC's, so if you don't like OC's, this isn't the story for you. This story is also told in alternating view points, as well, though some chapters may not be in viewpoints.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to Bob Peck and Richard Attenborough, may they rest in peace. Nobody, but Bob Peck, could have played the part of Robert Muldoon as well as he did, the same for Richard Attenborough, who impeccably played John Hammond. To those living, I dedicate my story to my BFF, Juli, and my other friend, Emily. Two great (and sometimes evil) girls. Just wanted to give a big thanks to Mondhase for Beta reading this story (and for being patient with me).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any JP character, movie, book, etc. I only own my OC's.

Perry's Girlfriend is out,

Peace!

* * *

I was sitting on my stool, looking into the microscope in front of me. I yawned as I heard the lab door open behind me. I didn't care to look up, thinking it was just another geneticist.

"Come along, Henry. I think you'll enjoy some time...out of here." An elderly man in white suddenly urged me. I looked up from my microscope drowsily.

"But my lab, sir-" I began, but the man laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Codswallop, Henry! Come, you need fresh air!" The man, John Hammond, my boss, dragged me off my stool. For an old man, he was quite strong, I would give him that. Also, among other things, he was ambitious and stubborn. There wasn't a point arguing with him. A young women, Izabella Ling, who like me, was a Chinese-American, looked up from here clipboard. Izabella was three years younger than me, and I had worked with her for the past three years. She tended to be quite energetic and laughed easily. Both traits I found nice...quite nice.

"He's right Henry, you look like you need fresh air. I can run the lab until you get back." She smiled, a dazzling smile, her beautiful white teeth showing. At the moment, I had a 'small' liking to her. She was very attractive, and besides from being energetic and having a great sense of humor, she was friendly and outgoing. John turned to face her.

"Nonsense, Ms. Ling, you've been in here about the same time as him, come along, I'm sure you'll have fun. It'll only be for a couple of minutes." John assured her. She looked uncertain, but finally set down her clipboard and took off her goggles. She smiled again and came towards us.

"If you insist Mr. Hammond." She grabbed my other arm and along with John Hammond, practically dragged me out of my lab.

We went outside of my lab into the corridor and I got some water from one of the many vending machines. It was only then that I realized how thirsty I had been. A couple of machines over, John was probably explaining to Izabella his dreams...again. I heard some footsteps down the hall and turned to see Ed Regis, our publicist. He was still wearing his usual black baseball hat with the Jurassic Park logo, casual jeans, and a black t-shirt. I smiled and nodded to him. He was a fairly decent fellow, and he was always usually smiling or happy. He stopped a distance from me and went wide-eyed.

"Henry? I thought you died _ages _ago in your lab?" Ed asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Ed." I replied. Sometimes he could be annoying.

"I'm serious. You weren't at breakfast today...You didn't hear the announcements." Ed frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. I tilted my head and frowned.

"What announcements?" I asked quickly.

"Robert's gonna load in the raptors next week." Ed replied. I nodded and kept my frown. Robert Muldoon was the park warden and he said that some of the creatures he used to work with in Africa seemed like house pets compared to the raptors.

"I'll be honest...I don't know how I feel about that." I honestly admitted, adjusting my lab coat.

"So...what's keepin' ya from everyone else?" Ed asked casually. Ed was never formal, I soon found out, shortly after I met him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so close to cloning a new species." I whispered to him as I walked over to him. His eyes widened and he leaned in.

"Which one?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"You can't know, it's a surprise." I pulled away and started heading back to my lab, but Izabella and John stepped in my way.

"Come on Henry, let's go have something to eat. I'm _starving._" Izabella grabbed my arm and started leading me away from my lab, John following us.

"But, the new species." I reminded her.

"Oh, just for a couple of minutes...We haven't eaten all day." She said as we walked down the stairs, to the cafeteria. As much as I wanted the new species to be cloned, I was starving as well. We entered the cafeteria and found that it was empty. Izabella forced me to sit down while she looked around for some food in the kitchen. I took another large sip of water and capped the bottle and wiped the sweat from my forehead as it was a hot, sticky afternoon. Typical for the island, I knew, but I wasn't used to it quite yet.

"A bit hot, isn't Henry?" John asked me as he pulled out a white handkerchief and began wiping his forehead. I nodded.

"Quite." I said, taking another sip of water. John chuckled.

"Well, you should get used to it, I mean after all Henry, there's nothing you can do about it." John reminded me as I nodded.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long until I heard footsteps and looked to see Izabella coming out of the kitchen with three sandwiches. She sat down next to me and handed John a sandwich, then handed me a sandwich. I muttered a quick thanks and started eating it greedily, actually feeling a lot hungrier than I had initially realized.

"It's a peanut-butter sandwich, it was the only thing they had in there." She explained and I nodded.

"How are the eggs?" John asked me. I was confused for a minute, but realized that he was talking about the eggs in the incubator.

"They're alright, but after they hatch, they only have a fifty/fifty chance of surviving due to stress." I told him. He nodded and set down his sandwich.

"Well, Henry, you have to remember that we _are _talking about extinct creatures here." Izabella reminded me. I nodded and set down my sandwich. John had a grave expression on his face. I knew he that he was...obsessed with the animals, so to speak.

"True. I just wish that the chances were higher that they would survive." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I needed a shower soon, but only after the new species, which would hopefully be done by tonight. That sounded good...a nice, hot shower.

"Well...Maybe someday." She stood up and brushed the crumbs off her lab coat. She would probably need a new one, due to the rules of the lab. I stood up and did the same, drinking the last of my water bottle and throwing it away. I quickly said good-bye to John, as did Izabella. I walked towards the door and opened it for her. She walked through it and thanked me.

"Thanks for lunch." I said gratefully to her as we headed up the stairs.

"Anytime." She glanced at me and winked. I felt my cheeks warm up as I absentmindedly picked up the pace.

"Where've you been Henry?" I smelt smoke and turned around to face John 'Ray' Arnold, the island's chief engineer. He was alright, but he smoked...a lot. I was rather concerned for his health, but didn't bring it up.

"Oh, hi Ray. Wish I could talk more, but got to get to the lab, you know how it is." I started walking away, knowing that the sooner I resume my work, the sooner I'd be done, but I knew Ray was following me.

"You remember the one time that Robert dragged you, Ed, and Gerry over to my station and forced me to stop working." Ray reminded me. I smiled vaguely and nodded.

"I'm gonna have to do the same if you don't get out of that cursed lab sooner or later." Ray threatened, but I laughed.

"Don't worry, in about three to five hours, I'll be out before you know it." I told him as he nodded and started digging through his pockets to find a new cigarette. You could always tell when he was looking for a new one. He'd look up at the ceiling with one or both hands in his pockets.

I walked and as I had made it to the door of the lab by now, I quickly slid my card through the card slot next to it, waiting until it glowed green and allowed me access into the lab. Izabella was already at her desk when I walked in, and at least for the moment, we were the only two people. I sat on my stool and continued my job. Cloning dinosaurs. It was a hard job, but I've managed to create fifteen so far. I smiled at the thought. I found myself getting drowsy...very drowsy.

I don't honestly remembered what happened. I knew one moment I was looking through my microscope, peering into the blood that we had sucked out of a sixty-five million year old mosquito, and then the next, Izabella was shaking me, waking me up. I blinked a couple of times, trying to think where I was. I looked up and saw Izabella. She had a relieved look on her face.

"Good morning, 'sleeping beauty'." She teased as I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked wearily as I stretched in my chair.

"Seven o'clock, evenin'." She told me as she took off my lab coat.

"Grand. I'll be done before no time." I mumbled sarcastically as I began looking into my microscope, only to find out that the slide was gone.

"Where's my slide?!" I asked as I stood up, almost tripping over the stool. Izabella turned around and smiled.

"You're done. The sixteenth species has worked." She told me. I could hardly believe my ears. The new species was successfully cloned! I smiled and took hold of both her hands.

"Izabella, I could kiss you!" I said in pure glee. Only after the words had left my mouth, I finally realized exactly what I had said. I let go of her hands and pulled back a bit, blushing.

"I, I mean, any geneticist could." I stammered I smoothed out my shirt, not daring to look up at her. I heard her step closer and could tell that she was about two feet away from me.

"You know, Henry Wu-" She began, but I looked up, confused as why she was calling me by my full name.

"Why are you calling me by my full name?" I asked quickly. She took a step closer.

"Cuz I can. As I was saying, you know, Henry Wu, I've takin' quite a liking to you." She lightly jabbed a finger into my chest. I stepped back, shocked. She...liked me back?

"You, you do?" I said, stammering. She nodded and giggled, stepping closer to me.

"Yes and I know for a fact that you like me back." She said, stopping. We were close enough that we could kiss.

"I'm not that obvious." I told her confidentially.

"Oh yes you are." She said, and before I could say anything, she kissed me on the lips.


	2. Evil Scheme

Rebellious JPLover here, with Alternative Jurassic Park. Here's the second chapter, 'The Evil Scheme'.

**Dedication: **You can probably skip this, it's the same as the previous chapter, Bob Peck, Richard Attenborough, my good friends Juli and Emily. Big thanks to Mondhase, the beta-reader.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, because, if I did, Robert Muldoon wouldn't have died.

Rebellious JPLover is out,

Peace!

* * *

I looked over at Lewis Dodgson as he was tapping his foot irritably, while he waited for Dennis Nedry, who Lew told me was a computer geek person of some sort. Lewis was my boss, in his mid to late thirties. I had been working for him for the last ten years, since I was twenty-two. He had plain features, and right now he was frowning. He had two sides, his charismatic side, the side he uses when first meeting someone or when convincing some person to work for him, and he had his ruthless side, the one he uses for the people that had worked for him a while and for his enemies. I always told myself that I could deal with both sides, especially his ruthless one, but I found it hard. At the moment, we were sitting in a dark conference room, lit by one light from the ceiling. There was a short table in the center of the room, one which I kept insisting for Lew to get rid of, but he was attached to it.

The door opened, and a big, fat man and a thin teenager entered. Lew smiled charmingly and stood up to greet them.

"How are you doing Mr. Nedry?" Lew offered his hand to the man, who shook it. I scowled. Nedry looked like a slob, in his mid to late thirties, about the same age as Lew, and Lew had said nothing about a kid being in the deal.

"I'm fine, but can do without the formalities." Dennis laughed loudly.

"Very well. You must be Joyce, am I right?" Lew held out his hand to the teenage girl. She gave a weak smile and shook his hand, nodding.

"Hi." She said quietly, looking down.

"Nice to meet both of you. This is my assistant, Howard King." Lew gestured to me and I took that to be my cue for standing up and shook hands with Nedry.

"Hello." I said quickly. The sooner this meeting got over, the sooner I could go home. It was eleven o' clock at night for crying out loud!

"Hi." Dennis nodded at me.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? About the deal?" Lew asked, as Nedry and Joyce both took a seat opposite from us. My boss now picked up a large envelope from the table and sat back down as well while I followed his lead. As he leaned forward, I tried to hide a sudden yawn by putting my hand over my mouth as unobtrusively as I could, but probably to no avail.

"I know that you happen to work for InGen, but I'm afraid I don't know your exact position. Would you mind telling us?" Lew asked casually, though I knew that he was quite excited. InGen was a large company and it was a great company to take over.

"Well, I basically run the IT department, or at least I do almost all of the work. Not that I get any recognition for that." Nedry mumbled. I glanced between both men, wondering how Lew was going to carry out the plan, and how Nedry was going to take it.

"Sounds quite important, anyway, to me that sounds like you aren't exactly happy with your job, correct?" Lew said, raising a brow. Nedry lost his smile and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded, obviously listening. '_One point for Lew' _I thought, a light smirk on my face.

"It's obvious that you haven't vented about it much, tell me why you're disgruntled." Lew said, leaning back and crossing his legs, putting the envelope on his lap.

"I'm creating huge computer modules for God knows what and I'm treated like dirt. I'm a single father," Dennis gestured to Joyce, "And I'm being paid half of what I deserve. Education prices are going higher, and so is rent. I'm in debt and I have tons of bills to pay. I can't even find someone to watch her when I'm at work and we live in a high crime area." Dennis complained. I suppressed a chuckle. That's life, Dennis, get used to it.

"Would you mind telling me about your employer?" Lew asked. He wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. I frowned. He was treading on very dangerous grounds, taking an unnecessary risk, which was the norm for him.

"The name's John Hammond, C.E.O of InGen. Stubborn, childish, and in my eyes, bratty. He's a spoiled brat. His top thing he loves to say is 'spared no expense'." Dennis mocked John Hammond. I had to say, I agreed on Hammond acting childish at times, from what I had seen on the news.

Dennis went on to continue, "If he really 'spares no expense', would it kill him to raise my pay a little? Apparently it does." Nedry sat back in the padded chair, scoffing.

"Tell me...have you talked to Hammond about your pay?" Lew said slowly, as if wondering if he was doing something wisely. That would be a first, Lew thinking wisely.

"Have I?" Nedry asked sarcastically, leaning back. I inhaled sharply. If this didn't work out, then Biosyn would lose the opportunity to InGen, for a head-start on their dinosaurs.

Nedry went on to say "I have, more times than I can count."

"What if I could offer you one and a half million dollars for a small something?" Lew smiled deviously. Nedry leaned forward, paying attention.

"Small something?" Dennis asked, curious.

"Yes." Lew nodded. "I'll have to explain to you, Dennis, what InGen is really doing...Do you know of an Isla Nublar?" Lew asked, looking Nedry in the eye. Dennis nodded slowly.

"Good. On Isla Nublar, John Hammond, and his chief geneticist, Henry Wu, I believe that's the boy's name, anyway, they found a way to re-create living, breathing dinosaurs." Lew explained to Dennis, whose eyes widen. Joyce looked up, suddenly interested.

"Impossible." Nedry said quickly. I mentally begged to differ. Lew was shaking his head.

"Believe me, that's what they did. Now, I heard that you're going to the island in about a month, true?" Lew said, picking up a mug of cold coffee and taking a sip. Nedry nodded quickly.

"Now, I want to know if you could somehow gain access to the embryos of the dinosaurs and steal them." Lew told Nedry, putting down the mug on the table.

"For one and a half million dollars? You bet!" Nedry smiled and nodded eagerly. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Lew smiled. That charming smile.

"Grand. You know how to read blueprints?" Lew asked Dennis, holding the envelope in his hands.

"Yeah, if they're not over complicated." Nedry replied, shrugging.

"These are just blueprints of the lab you'll need to access to get to the embryos. I'll have more details on the precise procedure within the coming weeks." Lew said giving Nedry the envelope. Dennis stood up, hold the envelope in one hand.

"Sounds fine to me. That should give me enough time to figure out my side of the plan." Dennis smiled, a bit evilly. Lew stood up and shook hands with Nedry and Joyce. I did the same.

"Splendid. How about I meet you here in a week at the same time?" Lew asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Sure thing. See ya later." Nedry left, Joyce following him closely. The moment the door closed, Lew broke out in laughter. He turned to me.

"Do you know what this means?" He barely got out in between his laughter. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"We're gonna be rich!" Lew high-fived me, showing a rare...optimistic quality. Lew suddenly stopped smiling. I frowned. This couldn't be good...

"Howard...If we can steal InGen's dinosaurs that easily...Why can't we take over InGen itself?" Lew asked, looking at me, an excited expression on his face.

"The whole company?" I asked, not believing what he was suggesting. I should've believed it though. This seemed too impossible for Lew to catch on.

"Yes! Imagine it! In a few years...InGen could be ours..."


	3. The Badlands

Hi, Rebellious JPLover here with the third chapter of Alternative Jurassic Park. Don't be surprised if I changed the title soon, and the summary while I'm at it. Much thanks to Mondhase, who beta reads this story.

**Dedication: Bob Peck, Richard Attenborough, and my two BFF's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic Park triology, I only own my OC's and this story.**

Rebellious JPLover is out,

Peace!

* * *

It was another scorching day in Montana, at the dig site that was run by my uncle, Alan Grant. I fanned myself with my hat, standing on my toes trying to see the dig site. My uncle and a woman who I considered to be my aunt, Ellen Sattler, were muttering indistinguishable words. I felt someone bump into me and I turned to see Mariah Sattler, who I considered a cousin or a sister at times. She was only fourteen, a year younger than me. Mariah was Ellie's real niece, and the resemblance was clear. They both had blonde hair, though Mariah's was a bit darker. She had the same athletic form as her aunt and they both were fast runners. Mariah was also standing on her toes, trying to see the dig.

"Hi, Rick." Mariah silently whispered to me. I smiled and nodded.

I heard Alan say something excitedly, rising a bit from his position, facing Ellie. I heard someone from behind me calling for Alan.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Sattler! We're ready to try again!" The volunteer hollered towards them. Alan sighed and stood up, stretching his back.

"I hate computers." He muttered, putting on his sunglasses.

"Feeling's mutual." Ellie replied, wrapping Alan's red bandana around his neck. They both walked away from the dig site, me and Mariah following.

We called the area where we worked the 'badlands'. It was desert for miles and miles everywhere you looked. There was little vegetation and it was all brown and dry. The ground was checkered with excavations everywhere. There was a base camp, composed of five or six teepees, a tent, and a trailer/mobile home. There were about a dozen or so workers of all ages working at the digs. There were also about eight kids in total, running around, treating the place just like it was a giant sandbox. I frowned, knowing firsthand to have high respect for the dig site. There was one kid that was kicking sand into a dig site.

"What is that kid doing?" Alan asked angrily, not caring for an answer. "What are you doing there!? Excuse me! Can you just back off? This is very fragile! Are you out of your mind? Get off that and go find your parents!" Alan yelled to the kid, making sure he got the point. He turned to us. "Did you just see what he did?!" He asked us. We nodded gravely. The kid cursed and stormed off. Mariah looked away. She was sensitive to cursing, though she was surrounded by it day and night. Alan turned to Ellie, angry. "Why do they have to bring their kids?!" He groaned loudly.

"You could hire your help. But there's four summers of work here, with the money for one. And you say it's a learning experience, sort of a vacation, and you get volunteers with kids." Ellie explained to him calmly. "And besides, we bring our own kids." Ellie gestured to us. I and Mariah grinned widely.

"Ellie, he's not my son. I _sometimes_ may view him as such, but he's just my nephew, and he needed help." Alan said, heading towards the tent. We followed.

"Nonsense, Alan. I'm sure your heart jumped for it the moment you were able to snatch him." Ellie brushed her hand by his shoulder.

"It did not, Ellie. There are tons of problems with him." Alan jokingly told Ellie as I mocked a scowl. My parents were involved in a car crash some six years ago. Dad didn't make it, but Mom did. However, a year after recovery, when I was ten, Mom started taking drugs. Because Uncle Alan was the only family Mom had left, she sent me to him. I've been with him since.

We arrived to where several volunteers were clustered around a computer that was set up on a table in the small tent, its flaps lashed open.

"Ready to give it a shot, Jerry?" Alan asked the volunteer who was at the computer, Jerry Ashe. Jerry was like my older brother and we treated each other as such. A little girl moved closer to the computer. Ellie looked down at her.

"Do you want to see the computer?" Ellie asked her gently, moving her to a place where she could see, and where she wasn't in Alan's way.

"Thumper ready?" Jerry asked a man, Bryan Fisher.

"Ready." Bryan replied, nodding.

"Fire." Jerry told Bryan. Bryan threw the switch on the machine. The whole thing hopped up into the air as it drove a soft lead pellet into the earth with a tremendous force. There was a dull thud as the whole world seemed to vibrate. Everyone's eyes turned to the computer screen.

"How long does this usually take?" Ellie asked Jerry.

"It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the image bounces back." Jerry explained. Suddenly the computer screen came to life, yellow contour lines tracing across it in three waves, detailing a dinosaur skeleton.

"This new program's incredible! A few more years of development and you don't have to dig anymore!" Jerry praised the program. Alan scowled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alan asked, looking absolutely hurt. A couple of volunteers chuckled.

"Well...You won't get sunburns." I told him jokingly. Most of the volunteers laughed as Al glared at me playfully.

"It looks a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer." Jerry said, squinting up at the computer screen.

"Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments." Ellie shook her head and turned to Alan. "Velociraptor?" She asked him.

"Yes. Good shape, too. Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the-" Alan just barely touched the computer and the computer beeped and the image changed. Alan pulled his finger back quickly.

"What'd you do?" Jerry asked quickly, rapidly typing on the computer keyboard.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant's not machine compatible." Ellie told Jerry, who laughed and touched a different part of the screen, bringing the image back.

"They've got it in for me." Alan said jokingly, before admiring, but not touching the image.

"Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly." Alan said, gesturing to the wrists. Most of the volunteers laughed at his last statement. Alan looked at the group, a surprised expression on his face. My uncle believed that dinosaurs evolved to birds, slowly, but eventually they did. I wasn't sure if I believed in that or not. Some dinosaurs showed an eerie resemblance to birds, while others didn't.

"Now, seriously, show of hands, how many of you have read my book?" Alan asked. The group stopped laughing and most of them looked elsewhere. Ellie, Jerry, Mariah, and I supportively raised our hands. Alan sighed.

"Great. Well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae, full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means "bird of prey"." Alan lectured, gesturing to the image. When he put the similarities between birds and dinosaurs together, it made his theory seem more reasonable.

"That doesn't look very scary...More like a six foot turkey." A younger voice said. Some of the volunteers laughed. Alan turned to look for who said that, and the volunteers stepped aside, revealing the kid who was kicking sand into the excavation site. Alan took off his sunglasses and looked at the kid like he just came from a different planet. I chuckled softly. I remembered that was the same look I had received when I had arrived at Alan's house for the first time to live with him. He had treated me like an alien. He slowly walked towards the kid, putting his hands in his pockets. I heard Ellie mumble something, softly shaking her head.

"Okay, try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But raptor, he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, and you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like a T- rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no. Not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares back. That's when the attack comes, no, not from the front, but from the side, from the other two raptors you didn't know were there." Alan walked to the other side, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this-" Alan pulled a raptor claw out of his pockets. The kid's eyes went wide, and in the first time while Alan was lecturing him, he looked scared.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here-" Alan gestured to chest, lightly swiping the claw there. The kid flinched a little.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines." Alan traced the claw right across the boy's stomach. "Point is, you're alive when they start to eat you. Whole thing took about four seconds. "So, you know, you might try to show a little respect. Okay?" Alan got low, to about the kid's face. The kid looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay." He nodded as he whispered. Alan nodded and walked off, me, Ellie, and Mariah following.

"You know, Alan, if you just wanted to scare the kid, you could've just pulled a gun on him." Ellie told him and Alan nodded.

"Yeah, kids these days...You want to have one of those?" Alan gestured to where the kid was.

"She has me and you have him." Mariah spoke up, gesturing to us.

"Exactly. And I don't want that child, but a breed of a child would be interesting, Dr. Grant." Ellie said, getting strange looks from both me and Mariah.

"A breed of a child?" I repeated humorously. Ellie glared at me, and playfully snatched my hat.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Ellie tossed me back my hat, which I put back on my head. "What's so wrong with kids?" She asked Alan.

"Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're sticky, they're expensive."

"I'm not noisy." Mariah put in.

"If you were as loud as the volume of the music you listen to, I would agree with him." Ellie argued, scoffing.

"I'm not messy." I confidentially told Alan.

"The teepee we share begs to differ." Alan said, gesturing to the general areas where the teepees were. I glared. Alan made every small clutter seem like a humongous mess.

"We're not sticky." Mariah said after a slight pause. Alan and Ellie stopped walking for a short moment, and then resumed walking.

"Okay, you're not _usually_ sticky, and as for your comment about kids being expensive," Ellie turned to Alan, lightly jabbing a finger in his chest. "You are so cheap." She told him. There was a long pause.

"They smell." Alan said, continuing the subject.

"Oh my god, they do not! They do not smell!" Ellie scoffed, shaking her head.

"They do." Alan gestured to us. I scowled and glared at him.

"_Sometimes_, if they don't use deodorant or shower _properly_, then they do, but usually, they don't smell." Ellie brought out.

"Anything else, you old fossils?" Ellie asked jokingly after a long pause.

"Yeah, some of 'em can't even walk!" I told her. Ellie and Mariah shook their heads.

"It frustrates me that I love you so much, but I need to strangle you right now!" Ellie playfully took off Alan's hat and gave him a tight hug. I looked away, just because...in my opinion, romance is disgusting. I heard them kissing as I felt an odd rush of wind. Alan and Ellie let go of each other and looked around for the source.

"Helicopter!" Mariah yelled, pointing up as the loud roar of helicopter became more noticeable. Alan and Ellie were already running back to the site, yelling for people to cover up the dig. Alan ran up to the copter and gestured wildly for him to shut it down. The pilot gestured to the trailer. I ran over there, Alan following. Alan got ahead of me and slammed open the door.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Alan asked angrily. Once I got in, I saw an old man, dressed completely in white. He was short, in his early seventies. He was digging in the fridge, his back to us. He turned around, pulling out a bottle of fancy champagne. Just as he turned around, the cork popped, and I caught it, accidentally hurting my hand.

"Hey, we were saving that!" Alan yelled, pointing to the bottle.

"For today, I guarantee it." The old man chuckled. He spoke with a light Scottish accent.

"And who in God's name do you think you are?" Alan asked, still angry with this old man.

The man hobbled to us and now I could see that he had a cane, with a piece of amber on top, a mosquito enclosed in it.

"John Hammond. And I am finally delighted to meet you in person, Dr. Grant." Alan hadn't offered a hand, so Mr. Hammond just shook Alan's index finger, blowing off the dust. "Who might you be?" Mr. Hammond asked me. Mr. Hammond was the person who funded our digs, who basically provided my uncle's life.

"Richard Pacer, Dr. Grant's nephew." I shook his hand respectfully, but not before wiping my hands on my jeans. Alan was still dumb-struck, trying to process this.

"I can see my fifty thousand a year are well spent." Mr. Hammond said, nodding approvingly while looking around the trailer. The door slapped opened again and Ellie and Mariah entered.

"Okay, who's the jerk?" Ellie demanded, snatching her hat off her head.

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr. Ellie..." Alan began to introduce Ellie.

"Sattler." Ellie finished his sentence.

"Sattler and her niece, Mariah Sattler. This is Mr. Hammond. John Hammond." Alan told Ellie. Ellie gasped and her eyes widened.

"Did I say jerk?" Ellie asked, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink?" Mr. Hammond asked as he basically made himself at home in the trailer. Ellie tried to follow him and assist him.

"Come along then, don't let it get warm." There was a slight pause as Mr. Hammond started drying some dishes. "Come on in, all of you. Sit down." Mr. Hammond insisted. I opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, one for me and one for Mariah. We sat down on two high chairs.

"I have samples all over the kitchen." Ellie explained as she began moving some dishes.

"I know my way around the kitchen." Mr. Hammond lightly gestured her to where two chairs were standing. She sat down next to Alan, both taken back by Mr. Hammond's sudden appearance. Mr. Hammond turned to face all of us, sitting on the counter as he continued drying glasses.

"Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. All of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift." Mr. Hammond gestured to us, but completely changed the subject. "I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I have in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will drive kids out of their minds." Mr. Hammond explained. I was a bit confused and threw a glance at Mariah. She shrugged.

"And what are those?" Alan asked. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was talking about what might the attractions be.

"Smaller versions of adults, honey." Ellie teased. Either she knew what he was talking about and chose to ignore it, or she was oblivious as to what he was asking about. It didn't matter, the reaction was the same, and Alan gave her a dirty look. I glanced at Mariah as we suppressed chuckles.

"And not just kids, but everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers, do you?" Mr. Hammond asked us. Alan and Ellie looked at each other and shook their heads, stammering about how they didn't know any. I could tell Alan was lying. He had known two lawyers, one for the transfer of all my legal rights to him, and one time when we were almost kicked off the dig site.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions." Mr. Hammond explained. Alan looked at me.

"What sort of opinions?" I asked, giving Mr. Hammond my attention. Alan lightly kicked my ankle and glared at me.

"Not to put a fine point on it, your kind." Mr. Hammond gestured to Ellie and Alan. "Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park, you know, give a wee testimonial, I could get back on 'shedule', I mean schedule." Mr. Hammond corrected himself quickly. Ellie and Alan gave each other a quick glance.

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asked, lightly scoffing.

"Well, it's right up your alley." Mr. Hammond said as he passed a glass to Alan. "Look, why don't you all come down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist, and of course," Mr. Hammond smiled in our direction. "Our target audience." I offered a light smile and glanced at Alan. He had a slight frown on his face. I knew what he was thinking about, he was thinking about the dig. Mr. Hammond gave a drink to Ellie. "I've got a jet down by Choteau."

"No, I'm sorry, it wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton." Alan began to explain, but Mr. Hammond interrupted him.

"I could you by compensate you by fully funding your dig-" Mr. Hammond explained, but Alan didn't know that he wasn't finished.

"This would be an awfully unusual time." Alan said.

"For a further three years." Mr. Hammond finished his sentence. Ellie elbowed Alan hard.

"Where's the plane?" Ellie asked as the adults began clinking glasses, a slight chuckle in her voice. Me and Mariah quietly high-fived each other. A break from the dig would be grand.


	4. Deal

My Dad and I were sitting outside of a café in Costa Rica. Near us were some small outdoor businesses, some selling chickens and beans, others selling threads and jewelry. Meanwhile, Dad was waiting for Dodgson to come. Dad was having some pie and I was having some tea. I looked up just in time to see Dodgson climb out of a taxi, holding a brief case close to him. I lightly nudged Dad and looked pointedly at Dodgson. Dad looked up and grinned wider. Dodgson was looking around.

"Dodgson!" Dad yelled loudly. The man's head snapped in our direction and he hurried over to us quickly.

"You shouldn't use my name in public." Dodgson scolded Dad as he sat down.

"Dodgson, we've got Dodgson here!" Dad yelled, gesturing to Dodgson, trying to push it as far he could. I shrunk back into my seat, even though nobody really looked over. No one probably understood English here.

"See, nobody cares." Dad was saying. I looked up at Dodgson and really noticed his hat. His hat was sorta cool I guess.

"Nice hat." I quietly said, glancing at it. Dodgson smiled, a charming smile. It was the same smile that reeled my Dad into this stupid business of cheating out his company. Though it was true, Dad was extremely poor, taking it out on the person who was willing to pay you, wasn't right.

"Thank you." Dodgson said. Dad looked at his hat and laughed.

"What are you trying to look like, a secret agent?" Dad lightly swiped his hand over Dodgson's hat. Dodgson rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Dodgson took the briefcase from his lap and gave it to my Dad. My Dad's smile grew, if that was possible.

"Seven fifty." Dodgson told him, taking off his sunglasses, and putting them in his shirt pocket. My Dad squealed in delight. I knew Dad was doing this with the best intentions, but I felt like snatching the briefcase and giving it back to Dodgson. After that, I would probably kick Dodgson out of Central America and beyond. It was all his fault. I slightly glared at the briefcase. In it was enclosed a man's pure intention to live, to get filthy rich.

"On delivery, fifty thousand more for every viable embryo. That's one point five million. If you get all fifteen species off the island." Dodgson explained again.

"Oh, I'll get 'em all." Dad promised, hugging the briefcase. I snatched my cup of tea as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Sometimes Dad acted like money was his life instead of me. I felt betrayed. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Dad didn't notice me.

"Remember, viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive." Dodgson put back on his sunglasses, trying to get the sudden sun out of his eyes.

"How am I supposed to transport 'em?" Dad asked, looking at Dodgson. I set my cup down in front of me and curled up, putting my arms around my legs, tightly hugging myself. Dodgson pulled out an ordinary can of men's shaving cream out of a shoulder bag he had and gave it to Dad.

"The bottom screws open; it's cooled and compartmentalized inside. They can even check it if they want. Press the top." Dodgson shrugged. Dad pressed the top and real shaving cream came out onto the palm of his hand. As Dodgson continued talking while Dad looked for wipe the shaving cream off his hand. He spotted a section of pie that he wasn't going to eat and dabbed it on there.

"There's enough coolant gas for thirty-six hours." Dodgson told Dad, who looked up at Dodgson.

"What? No menthol?" Dad asked quickly. I didn't know much about chemicals and whatnot, but I didn't care to ask what coolant gas and menthol was.

"Dennis, Dennis." Dodgson shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then." Dodgson said, resuming the topic.

"That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o'clock tomorrow night, at the east dock. Make sure he gets it right." Dad told Dodgson, emphasizing the part about how it was up to the guy who would pick them up.

"I was wondering, how do you plan to beat security?" Dodgson asked, quirking a brow. I rolled my eyes silently. When people talk about beating security, they think it's impossible, when in fact, if you're the right person, such as my Dad was, it's a piece of cake.

"I got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes and your company catches up on ten years of research." Dad said, putting the shaving can in his bag. A waiter came and placed a check on the table, in between the two of them. Dad looked pointedly down at it, then back up at Dodgson.

"Don't go cheap on me, Dodgson." Dad simply said. Dodgson rolled his eyes and picked up the check.

"That was Hammond's mistake." Dad continued to say, picking up his luggage. I did the same and stood up. My Dad called for a taxi. I silently cursed myself for not speaking up. Dad was still my Dad, even if he was doing something I was against. But, as his daughter, doesn't he want to know I feel?

"Dad?" I quietly asked, looking up at him. No taxi had come yet.

"Yeah, Joy?" He looked down at me, a giant smile all over his face.

"Maybe Mr. Hammond will raise your pay after his park is up and runnin'." I told him hopefully, with a small smile on my face.

"Grand, but I'm still doin' this." Dad replied, turning his attention back to getting a taxi.

"But if Mr. Hammond did that, you wouldn't have to be doing this." I persisted. Dad stopped smiling and faced me.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm doing?" He asked. There was a tinge of anger in his voice. Dad had never actually punished me in a physical way, but it was still good not to cross it.

"No." I replied quickly. Dad nodded and continued to call for a taxi.

Screw me and my life.


	5. Welcome to Jurassic Park

Sorry for long update, was very busy. Beta-read by Mondhase, given support from JokerandHarley4Ever, thanks so much.

Dedicated to: The whole Jurassic Park cast, my friends, my blood, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

"So, uh, you guys dig up dinosaurs?" Dr. Malcolm asked. I was fiddling around with my raptor claw and looked up at him. Ellie chuckled and looked at me.

"Well, try to." I said, with a slight smile on my face. He laughed, but it was mixed with a bit of snarling in it. I frowned a bit. It was going to be a long flight if he continued to be this annoying.

It was a rather cramped helicopter, fitting me, Ellie, Rick, and Mariah in one corner, Dr. Malcolm, Ashley Macolm, who I was told was Dr. Malcolm's sister, Vanessa Malcolm, Dr. Malcolm's niece, and his kids, Kelly and Arby, were all cramped in one corner, with Arby having to sit on Ashley's lap. Then, there was the lawyer, Donald Gennaro, and his daughter, Deliah. They sat next to the Malcolm's. Next us, we had Mr. Hammond and a famous paleontologist, Richard Levine.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!" Mr. Hammond was saying.

"Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!" Dr. Malcolm corrected Mr. Hammond. I looked at Ellie with a confused look and she just shrugged. Mr. Hammond snorted, not even trying to cover up just how he felt about Dr. Malcolm.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!" Dr. Malcolm said in our general direction.

"Codswallop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!" Mr. Hammond told Dr. Malcolm, ignoring everyone else in the helicopter.

"You know, Dad, he's kind of right." Kelly told her dad. Dr. Malcolm glared at his daughter, but resumed arguing with Mr. Hammond.

"You know he's right, Ian." Dr. Levine gestured to Mr. Hammond.

"I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!" Dr. Malcolm tried to defend himself.

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching!" Mr. Hammond said, arverting his attention to looking outside of the window.

"John, John." Malcolm poked Mr. Hammonds's knee.

"Ian." Ashley groaned as she pulled her brother back by the collar of his shirt.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Hammond shot at Ian.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, you've heard of Chaos Theory?" Malcolm asked us. We just shook our heads.

"No." Ellie said.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractors?" Again, Ellie shrugged. "Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you're not familiar with the concept of attraction." Malcolm told Ellie. I looked at him and then at Ellie, who smiled and looked down, and _enjoying _my envy. I looked at Rick who just shrugged. I was tired of shrugging, I wanted answers.

"Ian, stop it." Ashley lightly whacked the back of her brother's head. Ian glared at her.

"_I _bring scientists, _you _bring a rock star." Hammond gave Gennaro a look. Gennaro looked slightly confused and glanced at his daughter, who just smiled.

"There it is!" Hammond rose from his seat a bit, and pointed over my shoulder. I looked and saw an island, heavy fog all around it. The island was covered in trees, I found it hard to imagine having an attraction there.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!" Hammond went on to explain. Gennaro immediately began to buckle himself, his daughter, too. I picked up two belts and tried connecting them, but the darn pieces wouldn't fit. I could hear Hammond in the background telling me to do something else, but I just tied the pieces together. I noticed Ellie was looking at me with a humorous look on her face and I just smiled. Then, the helicopter began bouncing around. Outside, we could see cliff walls racing by us, uncomfortably close, finally we landed on the helicopter pad with a bump. Hammond got out first, followed by the kids, then the Gennaros, Malcolms, Dr. Levine, and finally we got out.

We all got separated into three jeeps, my little group went into the first jeep, the Malcolms in the second car, with Arby having to sit on Vanessa's lap. The Gennaros, Hammond, and Dr. Levine got into the last jeep. As we all drove away, the humming of the helicopter became more distant. We drove through a giant electrified fence that was about thirty feet tall and had a sign on it that said 'Warning! Electrified Fence! 10,000 volts.' Ellie looked back as we passed the fence.

Then, as we were going through a tunnel of trees, Ellie looked at the leaves and grabbed one, examining it. We then went up a grassy hill. I was looking critically at all the trees. There were about three to four trees that were just gray and bare, but just as thick as all the other trees. They were also leafless. I kept looking up until I realized, that wasn't any tree. That was a leg. I snatched my hat off, and stood up in the Jeep. With my hands shaking, I took off my sun-glasses.

"Uncle Al, what are you..." I heard Rick say, but his voice seemed so far, when in fact he was sitting right next to me. He stood up on his seat, and stared in awe.

"Alan, this species of vermiform was been extinct since the Cretaceous period. This thing..." Ellie was saying, still examining the leaf. Without tearing my eyes off of the gentle giant, I reached over and turned her head in the direction I was looking at. She gasped and I'm sure she stood up and stared.

There was a dinosaur. A living, breathing dinosaur standing in front of me. Rick, Ellie, Mariah, and I climbed out of our Jeep and approached the creature, which stood about fifty, sixty feet tall.

"Uh...it's...it's a dinosaur!" I said as I gestured to it. Ellie and Mariah nodded timidly. Dr. Levine had now appeared next to us, his dark brown eyes never leaving the Brachiosaur. It was rather agile, not a lumbering beast like most people thought and taught. Hammond began to walk to where we were.

"The movement!" Dr. Levine observed, staring in awe.

"The agility! You were right, Alan!" Ellie praised me, but I couldn't really acknowledge it at the moment.

"Ellie, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong." I was beyond heaven. All my career life, I had tried to tell my grad students that dinosaurs were warm-blooded. This confirmed it.

"They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support its body weight for God's sake!" Ellie added on. I nodded excitedly. Just then, the Brachiosaur stood effortlessly on its hind legs and ate a very high branch of a tree. The ground shook as the Brachiosaur set its legs back on the ground.

"It's got a, what, twenty-five, maybe twenty-seven feet long neck." Dr. Levine turned to Hammond.

"The Brachiosaur? Thirty." Hammond said.

"This is like a knockout punch for warm-bloodedness." Rick told me, a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

"No more wrestling shows for you." Mariah lightly punched him in the shoulder. He didn't acknowledge that though.

"How fast is it?" Ellie asked Hammond.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at around thirty miles per an hour." Hammond said. I whipped around and faced him.

"You got a T-Rex?" Ellie asked him.

"Say again." I grabbed one of his shoulders. He smiled.

"We have a T-Rex." He confirmed. I felt faint as I slowly fell down.

"Honey, put your head in between your knees..." Ellie was instructing me. I sat down and looked beyond the Brachiosaur. It was a beautiful seen, almost reminded me of the African Plains that my sister had told me about. There were Brachiosaurs and Parasaurolophous in herds.

"They do move in herds." I muttered.

"You were right." Mariah sat down next to me and gave me a pat on the back.

"How did you do this?" Dr. Levine asked Hammond.

"I'll show you." Hammond promised.


	6. DNA

Hi, everyone! Here's the latest chapter of 'Jurassic Park: The Story Retold'!

**Dedication:** Thanks to my friends, JokerandHarley4ever (sorry if I misspelled the username), and Mondhase, and of course, those who have favorited and followed the story, you're the best. Really dedicated to Bob Peck and Richard Attenborough, and just for the heck of it, and because I can, Robin Williams.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jurassic Park. I just own my OCs. Unfortunately, Jurassic Park owns me. Help!

* * *

"Hey, Aunt Ellie?" My niece asked me. I twisted my body to see her.

"Yeah, Mariah?" I asked. We were driving to the Visitor's Center, where Mr. Hammond would explain to us how on earth he created dinosaurs, living dinosaurs.

"What other dinosaurs do you think we'll see?" She asked, brushing her bangs out of her face. She'd need a haircut soon, I realized.

"Honestly, I don't know." I shrugged as I turned around in my seat.

We drove up front in front of a large building, at least two stories tall. It was hard to tell with the roof, which was basically a rounded pyramid. As soon as the Jeeps stopped, we hopped out, and started walking up the staircase, quickly followed by the Malcolms.

The building looked even larger from the inside. It was still being worked on, no doubt. In the middle of the room was a T-Rex skeleton attacking a sauropod skeleton.

"Excuse me, Dr. Sattler?" I turned to face Dr. Malcolm's young boy, Arby.

"Yes?" I asked him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and pointed to the sauropod.

"What dinosaur is that?" Arby asked me.

"Probably a Brontosaurus or Diplodocus." I said, glancing at it.

"Cool." He smiled. I couldn't help, but to smile too.

"Hello." A man with red hair greeted us. He had a baseball cap with the Jurassic Park logo on it.

"Ah, Ed Regis. This is our tour group. Everyone, meet Ed Regis, he's the head of the public relations for Jurassic Park, but today, he'll be your tour guide." Mr. Hammond introduced us to him. He smiled and waved at us.

"John, your granddaughter, Agatha, and Nigel would like to join us. Should I give them the thumbs up?" Mr. Regis asked.

"Of course. Why don't you go fetch them? We'll be in the auditorium." Hammond told him. Regis smiled and ran off. We climbed up another flight of stairs, some of us shouldering backpacks.

"Now, as I was saying to Dr. Levine and the Gennaros, we've set out to make the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!" Mr. Hammond said, leading us up the staircase. He had one thing right, what he had, once opened, would definitely capture the entire planet's imagination. I saw Alan giving a sad smile towards the skeletons.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think we're out of a job." He said.

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Dr. Malcolm caught up to us.

"Ian..." Ashley, again, whacked the back of her brother's head.

"She loves doing that to me." He explained to me. I giggled and felt my face warm up a bit.

"In fact, I love it so much, I'll do it again." The brunette whacked his head again.

"Now, wait a second, Ash, we talked about this. I'm the older brother, which means that I'm the one that should be whacking your head." He tried to explain to his sister. She just shrugged.

We kept following Hammond as he opened a door that led into a darkened room, with some seats. He gestured to the girls to go in first. I sat in the front row, Mariah right behind me. Dr. Malcolm entered the room and gestured to the seat next to me.

"This seat taken?" He asked me.

"Oh, no, Dr. Malcolm." I shook my head.

"You know, there's a reason people have first names. Please, call me Ian." He insisted.

"Right Ian." I said, hesitantly. For someone who didn't seem too physically active, he was pretty handsome. He smiled and sat down next to me, his son sitting on the other side of him. Alan sat on my other side. John stood in front of the screen. Behind him, a version of himself walked up to John on the screen. He looked down at the real Hammond.

"Hello, John." The screen Hammond greeted the real Hammond.

"Say hello." The real John encouraged us.

"Hi." I hesitantly said.

"What's up?" Kelly Malcolm asked, waving. There was a knock on the door as Mr. Regis, a blonde woman, and a young man entered the room.

"Excuse us." Mr. Regis apologized as the three of them sat down behind us.

"Oh, I just realized. I've got lines." Real John said as he started to search his pocket and fumbled with his little index cards.

"Fine, I guess, but, how did I get here?" The screen John said, continuing without the real...doppelganger, I guess.

"Uh..." Real John found his place. "Here, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood!" Screen Hammond extended his index finger and real Hammond mimed poking a needle in it.

"Ouch, John! That hurt." Screen John scolded real John, pulling his finger back.

"Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning." Real John had to explain to screen John. Then, a John Hammond appeared to the screen Hammond, then another, then another, so forth and so one, all of them saying to each other, 'Hello, John.'

A couple of laughs came from the audience.

"Cloning from what?" Rick leaned forward.

"Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand." Alan added.

"Not without massive gaps." Ian corrected Alan.

"Paleo-DNA?" Dr. Levine asked. He sat on the other side of Alan.

"From what source?" Mariah quickly asked.

"Where do you get a 100 million year old dinosaur blood?" I said, looking at Alan. Mr. Gennaro quickly shushed us.

"Well! Mr. DNA! Where'd you come from?" I looked up on the screen and now saw an animated character join the Hammond's on the screen. They had now stopped greeting each other.

"From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!" Mr. DNA explained.

"A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!" Mr. DNA took over the show on the screen.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!" Mr. DNA explained. The screen showed an animated mosquito biting a Brachiosaur

"Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!" The screen showed a real mosquito becoming enclosed by amber.

"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!" There was an animation of two diggers digging and finding a fossilized piece of amber. It...it was all coming together now! A possible way to create dinosaurs, real, living ones!

"This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber, waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside, until Jurassic Park's scientists came along!" A scientist peered into the fossilized mosquito through a microscope.

"Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and..." A long needle was inserted into the thorax of a mosquito and extracted the blood from it. "Bingo! Dino DNA!"

Mr. DNA jumped in front of DNA codes, going at a speed fast enough to give me a headache.

"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old-" Mr. DNA was ran over by a line of code. He reappeared. "And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!" I massaged my temple. After this, I'd need aspirin.

Mr. DNA continued to explain how computers and scientists completed the code, and how dinosaurs were made.

"And now, we can make a baby dinosaur." Mr. DNA said as an animated Brachiosaur hatched.

"All this has some dramatic music, da dum da dum da dum dum, a march or something, it's not written yet, and the tour moves on..." Mr. Hammond threw a switch and safety bars appeared out of nowhere and fastened us to our seats. I looked at the bar, frustrated. Then, the seats moved out of the auditorium, or so it seemed like. I saw the lab, and a bunch of scientists walking about.

"Our fertilization department is where the dinosaur DNA takes the place of the DNA in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs and then it's on to the nursery, where we welcome the dinosaurs back into the world!" Mr. DNA was explaining. I heard Mr. Gennaro and John mumbling in the background. I started to lean against the bar, trying to get it off of me.

"Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?!" Alan turned back and asked John.

"Can we see the unfertilized host eggs?" I asked John excitedly.

"Shortly, shortly..." He mumbled. Mr. DNA continued to babble in the background.

"Can't we stop this thing?!" Rick leaned on the bar that held him in place.

"Sorry! It's kind of a ride!" Mr. Hammond explained.

"Let's get outta here!" Levine whispered to us. He pushed with all his might, Ian and Alan helping. Finally, the bars on the whole isle set us free and we all got up, rushing out the door.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Mr. Gennaro yelled after us. We didn't listen.

"Can they do that?" Gennaro asked.

"Apparently they can." His daughter answered him.

Alan reached the door to the hatchery and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Relax, Donald, relax. They're scientists, they ought to be curious." John was explaining to Donald.

"Dr. Grant, just a minute, dear boy." John gently pushed Alan out of the way, and pushed a code to open the door. The door opened and we stepped into a cubicle and waited for John to enter another code. The door finally opened into the hatchery.

The hatchery was a vast, open room, bathed in infrared light. Long tables ran the length of the place, all covered with eggs, their pale outlines were obscured by a hissing, low mist that was all through the room.

"Good day, Henry and Izabella." Mr. Hammond greeted two people who had their backs turned to us.

"Oh, good day, sir." They both greeted him, at the exact same time. Henry glared at Izabella, who just smiled and leaned on him. Alan went to a round table, where one of the eggs was shaking violently, a robotic arm trying to steady it. I joined him, as did everyone else.

"Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had that meeting to attend." Henry said, taking notes with his clipboard.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born." John slapped a hand on Henry's shoulder and then put on some plastic gloves. The egg began to crack, and the robotic arm moved out of the way. Hammond began helping out the baby by removing egg fragments.

"Oh my God." I kept repeating over and over. John kept encouraging the dinosaur.

"They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this island. Just look at that." He explained in an almost dreamy voice.

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Ian said, sitting in a chair.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Dr. Henry told us. Alan and I glanced at each other and I barely managed to suppress a smile. I heard some whispering from Dr. Izabella.

"Izabella, sometimes I find it hard to believe that we're engaged!" Dr. Wu scolded. I looked up at the two. His face was a bright red. Must have had something to do with the unauthorized breeding.

"I know, right?" His fiancée said, smiling. Henry scoffed and continued taking notes on his clipboard.

"Again, how do you know that they can't breed?" Ian continued asking.

"Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are females." The female scientist told him.

"We've engineered them that way." Henry added. I returned my attention back to the egg, and now, the baby dinosaur was almost free.

"Could I have a tissue please?" Hammond asked.

"Certainly." Dr. Ling handed him one. Alan now picked up the dinosaur and held it in his hands, carefully.

"Blood temperature feels like high eighties." He observed.

"Wu or Ling?" John asked his scientists.

"Ninety-one." Wu replied almost immediately.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Alan asked him. Dr. Wu nodded. "Incredible."

"But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh, lift up the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asked.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult." The female scientist replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Wu explained, more detailed.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even...dangerously, but and...Well, there it is." Ian gestured to the baby dinosaur. I like what he was saying. He was so...good with words.

"There it is." John nodded and resumed his attention to the baby.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will..." Wu began, but quite didn't how to finish his sentence.

"Breed?" Ling finished his sentence. They said them both in almost a teasing way.

"I'm simply saying that life, finds a way." Ian defended himself.

"What species is this?" Alan asked suddenly.

"Uh, it's a Velociraptor." Dr. Wu told him. I slowly looked at Alan and he looked at me. Then, our attention turned to John.

"You bred raptors?" Alan asked, not even wanting to know.


	7. Raptor Pen

Hi, seventh chapter here! I plan on changing the summary and/or title soon, so don't be surprised.

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Bob Peck, Stan Winston, Micheal Crichton, Richard Attenborough, and Robin Williams. Thanks goes to my friends, Em and Juli, JokerandHarely4ever, and Mondhase.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Jurassic Park, whether it be film or novel. I only own my OCs.

* * *

I was just about to walk out the door to get to the Raptor pen, when a warm breath in my ear startled me. I whipped around and found myself facing my wife, Almasi. As annoying as she could be, she was perhaps the most loyal and loving woman I've ever met. And very attractive.

"Hello." She smiled seductively as she purred. I rolled my eyes. Perhaps a bit too much loving.

"Why did you breathe into my ear?" I asked her.

"It was either that or licking your ear, Rob." She chuckled, her almost black eyes trying to look oh so innocent. I gave her a look and she laughed, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back. I could spend a few minutes of this before heading to the Raptor pen.

"Oh, Robert." She murmured.

"Oh, Almasi." I said, stroking her long, black hair.

"I thought you were checking out the Raptors." She said, lightly rubbing my face.

"I was. Want to join me?" I smiled charmingly.

"Yes." Masi said, letting go of me. I did the same to her and was about to walk out the door when a thought occurred.

"What a second. Where are the kids?" I asked her. We had three kids together, and only God knew where they were.

"In the control room, being watched by Ken." She replied, and before I could object, she walked past me and exited. I jogged to catch up. Ken was Ray Arnold's son, a teenager, around the same age as my eldest daughter.

"Please tell me you asked first." I groaned as I joined her.

"Yes, love." She said and stopped in her tracks. I looked in the direction that she was looking in. It was feeding time for the Raptors and they had an audience.

"Fool." I said under my breath. John should've known better than to let the tourists see the Raptors.

"It's John we're talking about, dear." Almasi reminded me.

"Doesn't have the backbone to say no." I added. The mini jungle in the pen was silent, then all hell broke loose. The Raptors snarled as they ripped the bull apart, piece by piece. Many of the tourists looked disgusted or shocked. I snapped out of the trance and approached the tourists, Almasi following me closely.

"They should all be destroyed." I announced my presence as I walked up the stairs. John turned to face me and chuckled.

"Robert and Almasi Muldoon, my game wardens from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, Robert is, but knows more and has dealt with the Raptors more than anyone else." My boss introduced us. I looked down at my wife and could tell she was counting heads. It would be helpful to know if there was an emergency. I saw a man rushing towards me as I took off my hat.

"Alan Grant." He introduced himself rather quickly. "Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" He asked. John had told me who was coming over, Alan Grant was the paleontologist, if memory served me right.

"They're lethal at eight months and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move..." I began to say, and my wife lightly stepped on my foot. I gave a glance down her, and I could read her thoughts. 'You're babbling again, Robert.' Be married for seventeen years almost automatically gave you mind-reading powers.

"Fast for a biped?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers." I said, keeping it short.

"Yes, yes, yes. That's why we are taking extreme precautions." John said quickly. I barely managed to hide a glare. If he was really concerned about safety, he would destroy them.

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity of theirs we always assumed-" Grant began, but there was no need for him to continue.

"They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." I explained, and gestured to the crane that once carried the bull.

"The fences are electrified though, right?" A blonde woman with glasses asked.

"That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically. They remember." I told them. Just then, the crane brought the harness out of the pen, the harness covered in some blood. Some of the guests looked a bit sick.

"Well...Who's hungry?" John asked, oblivious to everyone's reaction. "After you." Hammond politely let the women past him, and they got off the viewing platform. "Will you join us?" He asked us. I shook my head.

"No, we already ate." Almasi explained.

"Very well." John walked down the staircase. There was a long silence after the last of the guests had left.

"So...You think they'll escape soon?" My wife asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck and put my hat back on my head.

"I don't know. I hope not, but they'll only get smarter." I shrugged.

"True." She nodded and leaned on me. There was a pause as I rubbed her back.

"Come, let's not let Ken watch those kids for too long." She said as she headed to the control room. I sighed and gave the Raptor pen one last look, then walked to the control room as well.


End file.
